1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inductance element used in an electronic equipment such as a cellular phone, a digital camera, a mobile device and a laptop personal computer.
2. Related Art
Some inductance elements include a drum-type core and some include a ring-type core. Among these types of inductance elements, there is an inductance element in which a hoop terminal is provided on an outer peripheral surface of a ring-type core. Such an inductance element is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-168616. According to the inductance element of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-168616 (see paragraph 0036 and FIG. 3), a mounting portion, which is in a lower face side of the hoop terminal, is fixed to the ring core by an adhesive.